


Good boy, bad boy

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, Jordan is inocent, M/M, Naked Stiles, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles es un chico inocente y ejemplar o Parrish simplemente no lo ha conocido bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good boy, bad boy

**Author's Note:**

> Otro trabajo resubido porque es de mis favoritos!   
> Inspirado en la canción Good girls, bad girls de 5SOS.

Jordan Parrish no se considera a sí mismo una persona muy curiosa, él es feliz sabiendo lo básico y lo que los demás le quieren compartir, intenta no ser imprudente y tampoco meterse donde no le llaman pero obviamente en esta vida no se puede obtener todo lo que quieres ni tampoco puedes cumplir con el prototipo de Tipo Ideal.

Ni siquiera puede decir que se acerca a ese prototipo pero lo intenta y un buen intento debe valer mucho o eso consideraba hasta que se enteró de algo que era obvio.

El Sheriff Stilinski, su jefe, tiene un hijo. No es un crio de cinco años ruidoso que anda de un lado a otro incordiando a las personas, tampoco es un adulto casado con panza cervecera  que irrumpe las leyes cada vez que puede, tampoco es un adolescente tatuado con complejo de celebridad, es un adolescente.

Fin de la historia.

Un joven adolescente de diecisiete con extremidades largas y torneadas, un par de ojos siempre escondidos tras sus lentes de pasta y un obvio amor por las camisetas de cuadros en todas sus presentaciones.

No es nada del otro mundo, aunque mentiría si dice que no le pareció atractivo en el momento en que lo vio sentado frente al escritorio de su jefe con un libro en sus manos y una taza de café humeante frente a él. Incluso su nariz le pareció bonita, como fuera de los estándares pero a la vez tan lejos de lo común que no pudo evitar mirarlo dos veces seguidas.

Es ridículo pero es la verdad y la otra verdad es que tal vez haya pensado que es un poco más maduro de lo que debería ser. Le lleva comida libre de grasa a su padre, tiene excelentes calificaciones y en sus tardes libres vive en la biblioteca o en la veterinaria de voluntario.

Un ángel en disfraz.

No supo su nombre hasta diez días después de que lo vio por primera vez. Fue algo torpe la forma en la que su jefe los presentó diciendo un leve ‘’Él es mi hijo, Stiles’’, como si esperara que una bomba explotara en ese mismo instante.

Obviamente no pasó nada, ni ese día ni ningún otro. Stiles solo entraba  a la comisaría soltando un ‘buenas tardes’ y se iba deseando una ‘buena noche’  a todos en general. Era amable, sonreía siempre y hablaba tres idiomas.

Inglés, polaco y latín, incluso un poco de francés. Nadie habría podido juzgarlo si hubiera dicho algo acerca de su leve enamoramiento, Stiles era un buen chico, un chico perfecto menor de edad.

Ahora comprendía la dedicación que le daba el Sheriff y porque tenía tres fotos suyas en su oficina. Cualquier padre estaría orgulloso de un niño como ese, sobre todo si el niño lo hacía por iniciativa propia y no porque alguien lo obligara.

Antes de darse cuenta se estaba enamorando sin haberlo planeado y sin tampoco haber cruzado una sola palabra con él hasta que todo se fue al garete.

El niño al que había visto en la tienda de antigüedades comprando dos tomos antiguos estaba ligeramente relacionado con Derek Hale y no lo supo porque alguien se lo hubiera dicho, lo supo porque cuando esposó su mano a la banca de dicho ‘’delincuente’’ apareció Stiles justo detrás de él.

-¿Qué hizo? –Preguntó de forma curiosa.

-No creo que debas saber –Respondió Parrish guardándose la llave en la bolsa del pantalón.

-Bien –Stiles se alejó de los dos y tras tres minutos en los que estuvo hablando con su padre el mismísimo Sheriff se acercó a Parrish y le pidió que lo dejara libre. Stiles salió por la puerta sin ver a nadie y se alejó.

-Pero la evidencia dice que… -Empezó tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su jefe, no importaba que su hijo fuera más bueno que la nutella en pan tostado por la mañana, Hale si estaba vinculado a la explosión de la antigua mina que acabó con dos hombres muertos.

-Derek estaba en el otro lado de California cuando ocurrió –Dijo John Stilinski con el ceño fruncido –Créeme, tengo pruebas.

El hombre en la chaqueta de cuero le arqueó las cejas de una forma interrogante y a la vez arrogante antes de hacerle un movimiento de cabeza indicándole su mano.

Parrish tuvo que tragarse todos sus argumentos y sin duda Stiles no cayó del altar donde lo tenía. El niño sabía todo, como una versión humana de Jarvis y defendía a los inocentes, ¿Cómo no estar un poco pillado por él?

Simple, porque al entrar a la casa del Sheriff, dos semanas después repitiendo constantemente que la caja de archivos estaba en la habitación de invitados y era de color café, se encontró con una escena que sin duda lo dejaría marcado de por vida.

Ahí, sobre el sofá estaba un muy desnudo Stiles Stilinski sentado a horcajadas sobre otro muy desnudo Derek Hale. Tenía la piel enrojecida y los movimientos de su cadera le dejaron muy claro que obviamente estaban manteniendo relaciones sexuales en la sala de la casa de su jefe.

Por puro instinto volteó a ver el reloj. ¿No era esa la hora en la que Stiles siempre estaba en el bosque ayudando a limpiarlo?

-Oh Dios –Al parecer no.

-Sí, dios –Escuchó la voz de Derek amortiguada por los constantes besos que dejaba en la piel del adolescente.

-No, Derek… -Stiles se movió lo más rápido que pudo y de igual manera lo hizo Parrish, directo a la puerta de la casa Stilinski –Parrish, ¡Hey!

En dos segundos la puerta estaba cerrada con Parrish de frente a un Stiles desnudo cuya única forma de cubrir su desnudes era el vano intento de ponerse su bóxer, con el escudo del capitán américa por si alguien tenía curiosidad.

-No vas a decir nada –Dijo Stiles cruzándose de brazos –A nadie.

-Pero tú… -Parrish dejó la frase a medias al darse cuenta de que tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta –No eres de estos chicos, eres un buen chico, haces trabajo voluntario… -A su espalda escuchó una corta carcajada.

-No, digo sí…

-¡Hablas polaco! –Gritó tratando de comprender exactamente en que se había equivocado al juzgarlo.

-Es de Polonia –Dijo a su espalda Hale. –También habla un poco de ruso si le preguntas –Por alguna extraña razón eso sonó más como una burla y no como un halago.

-Mi familia es poloca, nací aquí, en Beacon Hills, tomo clases de latín desde los cinco…

-¡Tocas el piano! –Dijo de nuevo interrumpiendo su casi monólogo.

-Y juego ajedrez pero eso no dice nada mí y esto que has visto es algo que todos los seres humanos hacen, ahora, no vas a decir nada a nadie porque si lo haces…

-¿Se va a caer tu fachada de niño bueno e inocente? –Reprochó sintiéndose trágicamente herido y engañado a pesar de que nunca nadie le había dicho una sola mentira con lo que respecta a Stiles.

-¡Oh por Dios! –El adolescente sonrió –No existen los chicos o chicas inocentes, simplemente no los han visto en el lugar correcto.

-¿Este es el lugar correcto? –Preguntó.

-El lugar correcto es la cama, te lo dije, siempre es mejor hacer todo en su lugar –Stiles rodó los ojos ante las palabras de Hale.

-¿Siempre haces esto cuando se supone que debes estar en la biblioteca o en otro lugar? –Volvió a cuestionar intentando procesar toda esa información.

-Eh… no… no siempre, es decir lo hago a veces pero también voy a la biblioteca y hago trabajo voluntario, hay algunos chuchos que necesitan ayuda –A su espalda Derek bufó –Y también limpio el bosque, vaya que si ayudo a limpiarlo –Derek bufó una vez más exasperando los nervios del policía.

-¿Y porque él? –Preguntó al final sintiéndose más confundido. Derek Hale era guapo, muy guapo, sobre todo desnudo, pero era peligroso.

-Porque es mi novio –Respondió con simpleza el adolescente –Desde hace seis o siete meses, algo así.

-¿Dónde se conocieron? –Preguntó una décima más aguda de lo que pretendía.

-En el bosque… limpiando el bosque, ambos somos voluntarios en limpiar el bosque e ir a la veterinaria –Stiles tragó saliva de forma sonora –No le digas a mi padre ¿Sí? ¿Por favor? No es que no lo sepa pero…

-No es cómodo –Terminó de decir Hale –Ni tampoco lo es que te estés comiendo con los ojos a MI novio.

-No sabía que era tu novio –Espetó tomando una larga respiración.

-Pero si me estabas comiendo con los ojos –Stiles lo miró con una sonrisa que escondía demasiado para su gusto –Quien lo iba a decir, el ejemplar ayudante del Sheriff mirando a un adolescente semi desnudo.

-¿Qué? Oh no… no te atrevas a poner esto en mi contra –Se quejó.

-Descuida, solo acuérdate de eso cada vez que me veas con Derek –Le guiñó de una forma coqueta antes de pasar a su lado directo a la cocina.

 

Un mes después Parrish se dio cuenta de que sí, Stiles ayudaba a limpiar el bosque y también era voluntario en la veterinaria, él mismo vio con sus propios ojos como el adolescente quemaba algo de acónito y lo metía sin ningún cuidado en una herida en el pecho de Jackson.

Pero a sus ojos jamás volvería a ser el niño bueno que conoció y que cuando lo veía en la biblioteca no debía pensar lo mejor de él, seguramente estaría aprendiendo como matar al nuevo bicho sobrenatural que llegó al pueblo o una nueva posición para el sexo. Ya no quería saberlo.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
